creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Consequences
This is on hiatus for now. WARNING: SUGGESTIVE THEMES AND MILD LANGUAGE Prologue They were ignorant in their own arrogance, just the way she liked it. Their necks were pale, she could see their blue veins trekking through their body. She could almost taste their blood on her lips. Her fangs ached, she hadn't killed in so long and she longed to pierce the skin. It helped that she was irresistibly beautiful, her seductive smile never failed to waver a human male. He would think he was extremely lucky until she reached his neck. Pitiful, she actually liked the prey that fought back. She stood in the hallway of the party. Alcohol was being passed around from person to person, and drunks were passing out like a fly dying in flight. Depressing, how the humans thought parties should go about. But at least the men looked appetizing enough. Everyone looked at her when she walked in, and you had to be insane if you couldn't figure out way. The mysterious girl was easily the most beautiful at the party with her ebony curls that fell to her waist and her black eyes like the night. Her pale skin almost reflecting the dim light. She eyed a particular man with brown, shaggy hair, tanned skin, and bright blue-green eyes. She ran her hand along his chest and her lips met his ear. "I think we should leave this place." she whispered, letting her breath tickle his neck. He obliged and followed her up the stairs. Her moves were almost hypnotic, and his eyes seemed glazed. She led him to an empty room, smiling to herself. This would be good. She quickly turned the nob and the opened the door. She slipped inside, the unlucky man following her. She closed the door and pushed him to the wall, her hands keeping him there. You couldn't bite them instantly, she knew that. You had to excite them first. She allowed him to run his hands up her blouse. If he noticed how cold she was he didn't say anything. Good choice, she mocked mentally, her lips meeting his neck and her hands traveling downward. She smiled against his neck. Finally, after so long she would feed this hunger. She parted her lips, revealing her fangs, and just when her fangs pierced his neck her hand shot to his mouth, clamping on it. She would not be caught. As she drank she could sense life leaving his body. She released her hand and pushed it on the lower jaw so his body stayed up. She drained him of the blood then backed away, smiling grimly. "Tell me how the afterlife is." she told the body, smirking. She quickly shoved the body into a closet and covered it with various clothes. She looked out the window; still dark. She closed the closet door and opened the window. She silently climbing down the side of the house and sprinted into the night, running at impossible speeds. Oh, how she loved being a vampire. Chapter One Man Found Dead At Party Veronica stared at the heading on the paper. Another death, but this time they didn't know the cause of death. Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps behind her; she cautiously turned around only to see her father smiling at her. “Mornin', Ronny. Anything good in the paper?” “Another man died.” she reported, relieved that a murderer wasn't behind her. She was too paranoid nowadays. Everyone was though, they didn't know if a man or woman with a bloody knife would turn up behind them. It was a natural reaction to be cautious, but Veronica was too cautious. “Did they find the cause of death?” he asked her while sitting down at the kitchen table. “No...they didn't. But I think--” She paused, afraid to go on. Should she tell her father what her suspicions were? No, that would only worry him, and she knew he didn't need the fear of a murderer on top of his shoulders along with the stress of work. “What do you think, Ronny? That there's a murderer on the loose?” her father asked, smiling slightly at her reaction. “I'm not as dull as you think I am, Veronica.” he told her. “B-but, dad, I don't think you're dull!” Veronica spluttered and he just shook his head. “Ronny, you should be getting to school. You still need an education. And don't look at me like that, I'll be fine.” he added, seeing her face. “I'm still the young man I was, even if I don't look like it. Now shoo, you're already late.” Category:Leafwhisker Category:Fantasy Category:Stories Category:T Rated Story